Invisible
by JinxedJaguar
Summary: Seto was never noticed growing up. Eventually, he gained friends and people began to notice the guy who hid yet longed for attention. One day that all suddenly disappeared. [SetoSorcerer]


I woke up in the morning before the sun rose. I could feel fear contracting my lungs, but I didn't know why. I felt like if I moved I would get killed, but by nothing that existed. Then I remembered my dream.

Magic was a forbidden thing, but I chose to learn it at a young age. I studied spells, potions, mythical creatures, you name it. And that's what got me kicked out of my village to build my own house in the forest. They saw magic as trespassing God's territory, but I saw it as expanding the mind.

In my dream, I was surrounded by people. It was like a classic vampire movie: everyone had pitchforks, torches and swords. But not only were there random villagers, but also my friends. They looked angriest out of everyone. Kyle stood in front of me holding a sword to my neck and Ty stood behind me doing the same. Behind them was everyone else. No one attacked, but there was a voice belonging to no one that said, "There is a price for stepping over the line."

_It was just a dream_, I told myself. But, yet, something felt off. As if something had happened and the dream was foreshadowing it. The thing was, though, that _nothing_ was off. Everything was normal. I had all my limbs, all my potion stands and books were where they were left. My house wasn't burnt down, either. Everything was fine, so I decided to go to Kyle and Ty's house.

Their house was kinda far, but I walked to get to places. For some reason, their door was opened. Being the rude person I am, I slipped in. Kyle and Ty were awake since I searched around my house for a few hours before I left. They were just watching TV, so I cleared my throat. They didn't hear me.

"Kyle? Ty?" I asked. They didn't seem to hear me. "Come on guys, stop it. Just answer!" They didn't answer. I stuck out my hand and tried to smack the side of Kyle's face. But my hand went right through.

A couple days had passed, but no one acknowledges my existence. I tried to talk to Kyle, Ty, Ross, Nate, Adam, everyone. It was like I wasn't even there. And it wasn't just them, it was everyone. While in public, people just walked straight through me.

But that's not even the worst part. No one even cared. Sometimes I would stand around my friends to see if they would eventually notice me. I would listen to what they're talking about, but not once did I ever hear my name. No, "I haven't seen Seto for days," or, "Where could Seto possibly be?" Just, "Have you played 'Mayhem' yet?" or something like that.

I was just so sick of being alone. My whole life was like that until Ty finally noticed the weirdo in purple sitting in the back of class. Then I got friends, even though tons people still ignored me. But I guess that all rebounded back towards me again.

I sat around my house, looking through books for possible explanations. None of my books even mentioned the topic. So there was only one option left: look through my basement. I never dared to go down there, even when I searched the house for clues. The basement was full of books made of dark magic. You _have_ to learn dark magic in order to be a sorcerer along with light magic. Hesitantly, I went downstairs.

I avoided looking up and just went straight to the bookshelf on the right. I wasn't entirely sure why, but I felt the same fear I felt the first day I started getting ignored. It might have been the books' affects, but I felt doubt.

I quickly scanned the books and found nothing. _Maybe this is some sick prank, maybe Kyle messed around with my potions and something went wrong. He seems like the type of person who would give it to me without knowing the effects._ But they would've been worried. If that happened, I would've heard at least one person ask about me.

I turned around to go to the book shelves on the other side of the room, but the other wall wasn't the first thing I saw. Instead, I saw a body hanging from the ceiling fan. _My_ body hanging from the ceiling.

From the looks of it, the body was dead. There was no sign of life; it was very pale and not a single muscle moved. The scariest part was that I didn't remember doing that.

Suddenly the voice from my dream blasted through my ears. "I told you that you'd pay for crossing the line of humanity. Here's the proof that you once were living. To everyone else, you never existed. Everyone lives on because no one cares about little Seto –there aren't even any living memories of you besides the ones in this house."

I was nothing but a mere ghost.


End file.
